Seis siete
by xwzy
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que queda después de la muerte? Seguir viviendo. Todos los días las personas mueren, sin embargo cómo lo afrontas si la persona que casi has llegado a amar corre esa suerte. Sasuke esta vez se lo va narrando a Naruto, ya sabes, el modo de cómo pudo seguir viviendo. One-shot/Situación homosexual/AU/Muerte de un personaje/Gatitos que bailan techno (eso no xD).


_Luego de mucho tiempo de no publicar, aquí me tienen, espero que alguien se acuerde de mí :)_

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. _

* * *

.

_**Seis siete**_

_._

Dicen que grité, que lloré. Dicen que quise correr a su lado aun cuando el último auto no se había detenido. Dicen que tuvieron que contenerme entre tres y apenas pudieron lograrlo. Dicen que nada me pudo calmar y solo cedí cuando los paramédicos me inyectaron el sedante.

Dicen que después de eso me quedé como ausente, que incluso dormido seguía llorándolo y susurrando su nombre.

Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Recuerdo, sí, el entierro. Las lágrimas de Kushina. La desesperación de Minato. Recuerdo mi tristeza, mi culpa y mi dolor.

Recuerdo mi mutismo. Recuerdo mi habitación a oscuras y los gritos de mi madre, su llanto, el de Itachi y el de mi padre. Recuerdo que no sentí nada en esos momentos.

Recuerdo que echaron la puerta abajo. Recuerdo que casi me pareció gracioso. Recuerdo también que apenas y podía estar consciente.

Recuerdo apenas el hospital, las personas gritando cosas. Recuerdo que recordé su sonrisa. Recuerdo que casi lloro por ello.

No recuerdo nada de las siguientes tres semanas.

Cuando desperté me dijeron que me habían sedado. Que me habían traído porque casi me mato de hambre, porque casi me muero desangrado. "Ah" dije. Acababa de recordar que me quise suicidar.

Las siguientes semanas las pasé en el hospital. Me visitaron los chicos del instituto, los del consejo estudiantil, los del club de baseball, un cura y dos monjas, cuatro psicólogos y un psiquiatra, Itachi y su gato, Kushina, Minato y Kurama, mamá cada día, padre en ocasiones. También vino Sakura. Quizá era ella a la que menos quería ver y quizá ella lo sabía. Y quizá por ello en cuanto me vio me golpeó. La enfermera corrió a auxiliarme y hubiera sido gracioso si Sakura no hubiera estado llorando. "Idiota" me dijo, y no había nada más cierto en el mundo que eso.

Debiera contar cómo fue la visita de los padres de él. Debiera contar lo tensos que anduvimos. Debiera contar lo severos que fueron y también que me llamaron "hijo", que me dijeron que no soportarían perder otro hijo.

Debiera contar que casi me reí por eso, porque en realidad habían estado a nada de ser mis suegros. Debiera contar que luego de pensar eso me largué a llorar y quizás, solo quizás, debiera contar también que cuando me abrazaron y Kurama se acurrucó a mi casi, casi, sentí que en verdad éramos una familia.

Aquel día lloré por última vez.

_._

_~° Seis siete °~_

_._

Volví a la escuela y volví al consejo. Estudié como nunca, estudié por los dos. Al año siguiente terminé el instituto con honores y un par de kilos menos de lo que debería. Ingresé a la universidad a la que íbamos a ir los dos, yo por méritos académicos y tú por una beca deportiva. Hice amigos, y me rajé estudiando de nuevo, todo por ti. Fui el primero de mi promoción y en el discurso de graduación te agradecí. Conseguí un buen trabajo y fui a tu tumba, prendí una par de inciensos y dejé flores. Itachi se casó y su hija cumplió dos años. Mis padres murieron, papá de una apoplejía y luego mamá de tristeza y vejez. Ese día me metí a un bar, salí sin ningún ligue pero ebrio como una cuba.

Conocí a una chica linda, pero realmente nunca me gustaron las faldas. Sakura se casó y junto a su esposo adoptaron un niño. Años después yo también adopté dos gatos y un perro.

Seguí trabajando.

A los treinta y dos comencé a ayudar en un centro de ayuda para niños especiales y a los treinta y cuatro a donar sangre en el hospital local. A los treinta y cinco dejé mi trabajo y me dediqué a la docencia y así seguí mi vida.

Hoy tengo sesenta y siete años, Naruto, hace dos debí haberme retirado, sin embargo seguí enseñando, sabes, los chicos de secundaria son un dolor de cabeza, pero aun así es divertido enseñarles. Hay un chico tan activo como tú y otro que es un responsable gruñón como yo, son mejores amigos. Hay también una chica embarazada, ella no sabía qué hacer, pero inesperadamente me pidió consejo y hora lo va a tener, se inscribió en un programa de apoyo para madres adolescentes. En el albergue hay un niño con síndrome de Williams al que le tengo especial afecto, es vivaracho y habla hasta por los codos, su nombre es Akihito, me recuerda mucho a ti, además de que es rubísimo. Tus padres fueron sus padrinos mientras vivieron, los dos fuimos a sus funerales, yo sentía tanta pena por perder a mis segundos padres pero él me animó con una historia hermosa. En esa historia eras el héroe.

Tengo sesenta y siete años, Naruto, y como te iba diciendo, hoy me dirigía a la escuela, hacía un sol radiante y el cielo estaba precioso, sin embargo algo falló en mí y mi corazón dejó de latir durante algún tiempo, caí al suelo y alguien gritó, llamaron a una ambulancia. Actualmente vivo solo, mis gatos y mi perro ya habían pasado a mejor vida hace años, pero hacía poco tiempo adopté a un cachorro de pitbull y lo llamé Leo, le alcancé a decir al paramédico que se lo encargaba a Tetsuna, la nieta de mi hermano.

Me llevaron a emergencias del hospital local y luego cuando vieron que no había mucho que hacer, a una habitación privada.

Ahora mismo veo mi cuerpo casi inerte desde la silla de la habitación. Sakura ha llegado y toma mi mano mientras llora, afuera están los nietos de Itachi y sus dos hijas mayores, también está él mismo y su esposa. Hace algún rato llegó la directora del centro de ayuda, también le han pasado la voz al director del colegio donde enseño y seguramente ya avisaron a los alumnos.

Mi final está cerca, Naruto, cada vez me siento menos ligado al mundo. Tengo miedo, me siento triste, pero al ver a estas personas aquí y volver la vista hacia atrás, hacia lo que fue mi vida luego de tu muerte, creo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar vas a estar orgulloso de mí.

El ritmo cardíaco de mi cuerpo se hace más débil, angustiada, la segunda hija de Itachi llama a los doctores. Eso es todo para mí, luego de mi muerte cerebral, mi cuerpo también se ha rendido.

Veo por última vez a mi familia y amigos y mientras sonrío con afán de aplacar sus penas una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

"Adiós."

Al fin, Naruto, hoy nos volveremos a ver.

.

* * *

Y shá~ espero que les haya gustado y si encontraron el romance me avisan xD, pero bueno por algo es clasificación K+.

Y a continuación algunas líneas de mi lista de "Aquellas cosas que siempre dejo de mencionar" (sí, tengo una lista de eso):

_"Esto puede llegar a ser más ridículo y cursi que aquel poema que le escribí al chico que me gustaba a los dieciséis y del cual no sabía nada (ni siquiera conocía su voz), salvo su primer nombre y apellido… y también dónde vivía ¡Pero eso lo descubrí por casualidad!"._

Sí, esas líneas sí son verdura D:

Si se entretuvieron, si tienen sugerencias, ganas de aclarar algo, no entendieron la historia o se las sudó (LOL) un review será bienvenido, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y que los gatitos que bailan techno sobre los arcoiris protejan su camino. Amablemente les digo: "¡hasta otra!" (carita feliz).


End file.
